2002
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] Events * Disney acquires Saban Entertainment during production of Saban's ''Power Rangers: Wild Force. * Lasse Åberg inaugurated the Åbergs Museum. Theatrical releases * January 1 - Beauty and the Beast (IMAX Special Edition) * January 18 - Snow Dogs (Miramax Films) * January 25 - The Count of Monte Cristo (Touchstone Pictures) * February 15 - Return to Never Land * March 29 - The Rookie * April 5 - Big Trouble (Touchstone Pictures) * April 26 - Frank McKlusky, C.I. (Touchstone Pictures) * June 21 - Lilo & Stitch is released to positive reviews and commercial success. * July 12 - Reign of Fire (Touchstone Pictures) * July 26 - The Country Bears * August 2 - Signs (Touchstone Pictures) * August 22 - Sleeping Beauty (re-issue) * September 20 - Spirited Away * September 27 - Sweet Home Alabama (Touchstone Pictures) * October 4 - Moonlight Mile (Touchstone Pictures) * October 11 - Tuck Everlasting * November 1 - The Santa Clause 2 * November 27 - Treasure Planet is released to positive reviews but commercial failure. * December 13 - The Hot Chick (Touchstone Pictures) * December 19 - 25th Hour (Touchstone Pictures) * December 25 - The Lion King (IMAX Special Edition) * December 27 - Chicago (Miramax Films) Shorts * February 12 - John Henry * February 15 - Pluto's Fledgling (re-release) Television * January 12 - Teamo Supremo premieres on ABC. * June 7 - Kim Possible premieres on the Disney Channel. * September 2 (Labor Day) - House of Mouse Season 3 premeires on Toon Disney with 18 new episodes in a 9-hour all night marathon known as "Night of 1000 Toons". * September 3 - Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House Live! (Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment and Jim Henson Home Entertainment) premieres on Playhouse Disney. * September 9 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 4 premieres on Playhouse Disney. * September 14 - Fillmore! premieres on ABC Kids. * Fall - The Disney Channel, Playhouse Disney and Toon Disney receive a new on-air look simultaneously. * November 25 The Little Mermaid TV Series Is Cancelled Again Theme parks * March 16 - Walt Disney Studios Park, the second theme park at Disneyland Paris, opens. * June 2 - Journey into Imagination with Figment opens * October 7 - A Bug's Land opens at Disney's California Adventure Home video releases VHS & DVD releases *January 8 - The Book of Pooh: A Valentine for Eeyore *January 8 - The Color of Friendship, Miracle in Lane 2, Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, Zenon: The Zequel and Motocrossed *January 15 - Bubble Boy (Touchstone Home Entertainment) and The Adventures of Huck Finn *January 29 - Atlantis: The Lost Empire *February 12 - Peter Pan: Special Edition *February 26 - Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (Dimension Home Entertainment) *March 5 - Double Teamed, Jett Jackson: The Movie and Jumping Ship *March 11 - We Are Family A Musical Message For All (Premeire) *March 12 - Nixon: Collector's Edition (Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment) and New Port South (DVD only; Touchstone Home Entertainment) *March 19 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *April 2 - Three Men and a Little Lady, Three Men and a Baby and Ruthless People *April 9 - High Heels and Low Lifes (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *April 16 - The Man Who Wasn't There (Touchstone Home Entertainment) and Texas Rangers (Dimension Home Entertainment) *April 23 - Angels in the Outfield *April 23 - Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco *May 7 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 25th Anniversary Edition *May 14 - Snow Dogs, Oliver & Company: Special Edition, ''and ''Corky Romano (DVD only; Touchstone Home Entertainment) *May 28 - The Book of Pooh: Fun with Make Believe, Fun with Manners, Rascal, The Journey of Natty Gann and Cheetah *June 4 - Hocus Pocus, Muppet Treasure Island and V.I. Warshawski *June 18 - Max Keeble's Big Move and The Shipping News (Miramax Home Entertainment) *July 9 - The Royal Tenenbaums (Touchstone Home Entertainment) and Amélie (Miramax Home Entertainment) *July 23 - The Great Mouse Detective *August 13 - Beaches, Cocktail, Another Stakeout and Birthday Girl (Miramax Home Entertainment) *August 20 - Return to Never Land *August 27 - The Rookie and The Book of Pooh: Just Say BOO! *September 3 - Aspen Extreme, Captain Ron, Indian Summer, Ernest Goes to Camp, Ernest Goes to Jail, Ernest Scared Stupid, and New Port South (VHS only; Touchstone Home Entertainment) *September 10 - The Count of Monte Cristo (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *September 17 - Monsters, Inc., 40 Days and 40 Nights (Miramax Home Entertainment) and Stolen Summer (Miramax Home Entertainment) *October 8 - Beauty and the Beast: Platinum Edition *October 8 - The Muppet Christmas Carol, Houseguest, Jungle 2 Jungle, Out Cold (Touchstone Home Entertainment), and Big Trouble (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *October 8 - Honey, I Shrunk the Kids and Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves *October 15 - Sorority Boys (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *October 29 - The Santa Clause: Special Edition *November 5 - Very Merry Christmas Sing Along Songs *November 12 - Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas: Special Edition, Bad Company (Touchstone Home Entertainment) and The Importance of Being Earnest (Miramax Home Entertainment) *November 19 - Frank McKlusky, C.I. (Touchstone Home Entertainment) and Reign of Fire (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *November 26 - Undisputed (Miramax Home Entertainment) *December 3 - Lilo & Stitch and Walt Disney Treasures Wave 2 *December 17 - The Country Bears Direct-to-video releases *February 12 - American Legends *February 26 - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *March 19 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *June 18 - Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch *July 23 - Tarzan & Jane *August 13 - Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender Of Fun *September 3 - Mickey's House of Villains *November 12 - Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year Video games * March 29 - Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge for Windows (Europe only). * August 13 - Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse for GameCube; Disney's Magical Quest Starring Mickey & Minnie for Game Boy Advance. * September 17 - Kingdom Hearts for PlayStation 2. * October 9 - Disney Golf for PlayStation 2. * November 5 - PK: Out of the Shadows for PlayStation 2 and GameCube; Disney Sports Football for Game Boy Advance. * November 11 - Disney Sports Soccer for Game Boy Advance. * November 15 - Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist for Game Boy Advance. * November 17 - Disney Sports Skateboarding for GameCube and Game Boy Advance; Disney Sports Soccer for GameCube. * November 23 - Disney Sports Basketball for Game Boy Advance. * December 8 - Disney Sports Football for GameCube. Music *January 29 - More Songs from Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House *June 11 - Lilo & Stitch: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack *August 27 - Monsters, Inc. Scream Factory Favorites *September 10 - Bear's Holiday Celebration People Births *February 5 - Davis Cleveland (actor) *April 8 - Skai Jackson (actress) *April 29 - Grace Kaufman (actress and voice actress) *May 6 - Emily Alyn Lind (actress) *June 2 - Madison Hu (actress and singer) *June 17 - Merit Leighton (actress and voice actress) *August 30 - Raffey Cassidy (actress) *September 27 - Jenna Ortega (actress) *September 30 - Levi Miller (actor) *October 16 - Madeleine Curry (actress) Deaths *January 7 - Avery Schreiber (comedian and actor) *January 17 - Queenie Leonard (actress and singer) *January 21 - Peggy Lee (actress and singer) *February 9 - Judson Pratt (actor) *February 22 - Chuck Jones (animator) *February 27 - Spike Milligan (actor and comedian) *March 14 - Gordon Gordon (author) *March 27 - Milton Berle (comedian and actor) *March 27 - Dudley Moore (actor, comedian, composer and musician) *May 6 - Bill Days (actor) *May 11 - Bill Peet (writer) *July 8 - Ward Kimball (animator) *July 23 - Leo McKern (actor) *July 26 - Buddy Baker (composer) *October 3 - Bruce Paltrow (director and producer) *October 29 - Glenn McQueen (digital animation supervisor and Pixar supervising character animator) *November 3 - Jonathan Harris (actor) *November 18 - James Coburn (actor) *November 22 - Parley Baer (American radio, television and film actor) Character debuts * January 12 - Captain Crandall, Rope Girl, Skate Lad, Governor Kevin, The Chief, Jean, Mrs. Woolingantz, Baron Blitz, Technor * January 19 - The Birthday Bandit * January 26 - Le Poodle, Madame Snake * February 15 - Jane, Danny, Edward, Nana II and Octopus * February 16 - Helius Inflato * February 22 - Laser Pirate * June 7 - Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade, Bonnie Rockwaller, Middleton High School Cheerleaders, Josh Mankey, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Gil Moss, Steve Barkin, Señor Senior, Senior, Señor Senior, Junior * June 21 - Stitch, Lilo Pelekai, Nani Pelekai, Dr. Jumba, Pleakley, Gantu, David Kawena, Cobra Bubbles, Grand Councilwoman, Mertle Edmonds, Elena, Teresa, and Yuki, DNAmy * July 12 - Duff Killigan * September 6 - Monique * September 9 - Annette, Miss Maxwell, Moss, Luke, Rita, Keisha, Rocko, Ferret Jeeter * September 13 - Monkey Fist * September 14 - Cornelius Fillmore, Ingrid Third * November 27 - Jim Hawkins, John Silver, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Sarah Hawkins, B.E.N. Captain Amelia, Mr. Arrow, Captain Nathaniel Flint, Billy Bones, Scroop 2002